Some processors may execute program code including branches, or conditional instructions that can cause the flow of execution to branch in one of two possible directions (e.g., an IF instruction). These two possible directions may be the “not taken branch” (i.e., processing continues in the next sequential portion of the code) and the “taken branch” (i.e., processing jumps to a different, non-sequential portion of the code).